Super Determined
by Astrike
Summary: Superboy is determined to get what he wants, and isn't the type to take "no" for an answer. However Kaldur isn't the type to simply concede to the wishes of another, he can prove to be just as determined.
1. Chapter 1

**_BETAD... sorry for all those who had read the unbeta'd version_**

Super Determination for Super Sex.

Author notes: Always take an update as a one shot, never anything else. That way you wont be surprised if it takes four years to update. Also, I like reviews, and I am pretty sure they are good incentive for me to continue writing the story. Other than that, this setup has been bothering me for a while, and I am pretty excited to be writing this story for you all to read. If you end up liking it too, please review ;)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own young justice. If I did, they wouldn't be having only 9 episodes out as of now.

Pairing: Aqualad Xxx Superboy.

Summary: Superman has decided to use Aqualad to try out men. When he gets hooked, Aqualad is just the wrong place at the wrong time EVERY time. Not to mention with every encounter, things just progressively get more rough and damaging to both of the boys.

* * *

><p>The mission had gone smoothly.<p>

_Smoothly_, but not easy, as everyone in the team was left tattered and worn out from the sheer amount of work all of them had to do. As soon as they had made it back to mount justice, Kid Flash barely had made his departure to his bed known before he sped off into the unseen hallways.

The other members of the team grudgingly made their way back to their respective rooms, each of them holding a hint of exhaustion except maybe save Superboy. Maybe it was his genetic code that allowed him to do so much without being exerted, and usually when they returned home, he would be the only one in the group who could easily make his way back to his room.

But this time, even **he** was suffering from what Kaldur saw to be a little fatigue himself.

In the end of it all, Kaldur made it safely to his bed without any issues. Usually after an exhausting mission he would sleep in his water chambers, but he was too tired to even set it up to relax in.

And so, he made himself relax as he climbed into his water bed, gently closing his eyes to fall asleep, thanking his king for allowing him a safe journey home and a good night's rest.

After about 3 hours in slumber, Aqualad began having a peculiar dream. The earth was shaking, and he was in Atlantis. The only difference from this and the usual earthquakes that he felt when he was in his home was that this time, all of the water had been drained from the city, and he was facing a very sad and distraught Tula. Her tears were turning this dream quickly into a nightmare.

"What do you mean you are in love with an surface dweller? This just probably means you will never come visit Garth and I ever again! Surely you must think we hate you, but that is not true! We always wanted to share our lives with you from the bottom of your hearts!"

Ignoring the state of the kingdom and the possible situations that could have promoted their lack of audience, Aqualad jumped forward and grabbed her with both of his hands. His heart was breaking, to see her in this state. He needed to calm her down, to tell her that it would be ok, that he would be there for them. No matter what.

"Tula, it's Ok. I Pro-"

A slap to his face quickly removed his hands from his body.

"NO. You do NOT speak to me as though you are sorry. Do NOT tell me that it will be all right. Until you do NOT, I WILL **expect** you to leave us in spite, or anger, or whatever emotions fuel your romantic relations with… with…THAT MALE!"

And that's when Aqualad awoke to Superboy climbing into his bed. But in reality, with kaldur having a waterbed it would have been HIS fault not to wake up. It is kind of hard to sneak onto something that reacts to every little thing hitting it, whether it is a fallen alarm clock, or a random object from the sky. All of these things would cause some sort of ripple to form. But in this case, when Superboy tried to sneak into the bed a tidal wave had formed, nearly shooting Aqualad off of his own bed.

Aqualad quickly grounded himself as he looked at Superboy with wide eyes. His tattoos were excited; their glow for preparation of battle was obvious. Superboy had been caught red handed.

"Superboy. What are you doing in my room, go back to yours immediately."

Even though the order was given, Superboy didn't make his way to leave; instead, he crawled closer to the dark skinned male. With a look of determination, he dragged Aqualad by his leg over to him, making the bed swirl uncontrollably in their actions. As soon as he had aqua lad's legs on either side of him, he then finally opened his mouth to speak.

"I can't take it anymore. I need to taste your dick."

Before Aqualad could even respond with his planned "**WHAT**", Superboy had already began to lift his bed shirt to the point where its bottom edge was now at the middle of his chest, and in this swift movement, Superboy brought his lips to the curve of Kaldur's stomach, making a nibble at the flesh beneath him.

While Kaldur was shocked at first, he was the team's leader for a reason.

He pulled both of his legs back into his chest before using all of his built up force to expressively launch Superboy from his bed, creating an even bigger tidal wave to form in his water domain than the initial one promoted by superboy. He had used all of the force could muster, but since he knew that he was dealing with Superboy, he knew that that would not have been enough to deal him in just yet.

He jumped stealthily to the floor in front of Superboy, hands on his water bearers, prepared to attack. To show he was serious, he began to activate his weapons in the form of two katanas, and picture to be held, it was quite the threatening sight to see.

"Who are you and what have you done to Superboy. You have 3 seconds to begin, or ill send you **THROUGH** that wall this time."

Superboy looked up from his position, glaring at Kaldur as if he had said something quite sour.

"How DARE you think someone could touch me! Batman installed a bio-inspector. I don't see what is so wrong with wanting your penis."

Aqualad put down his weapons. He had a point... not that last sentence, but the one before it. Also, the boy in front of him hadn't had tried killing him just yet, but just to be safe, he kept his weapons in full form prepared for any sudden movements.

"Everything would be wrong with that statement. I am a male. You are a male. It would be illogical to think you would "want my dick" as you have stated."

With this line he could tell that superboy was getting more furious by the second as that familiar angry scowl crossed his face.

"What do you mean everything would be wrong? Out of the group of males here you are the most manly besides myself. I have fucked girls so I just wanted to try a male to test the differences. I wanted something that isn't fluff and light. The most logical solution is to try something manly… and I chose you… You should be glad!"

With this statement, he knew that this had to be the clone he had grown to call his teammate. Nothing artificial could possibly have expressed itself in the jealous rage that only Superboy was capable of. He deflated his katanas, from their poised position and straightened himself out from his fighting stance.

"So what was the purpose of trying to attack me in my sleep when you could have just pulled me aside like a good teammate would have? I'm sure this situation could have been dealt with more… responsibly, and I know that you know exactly what I mean. So do not try to act like you are lost in the world when you answer me."

Usually, when Kaldur talked to his team, he spoke as little as possible, and as respectable as possible. But with his own anger and rage being quite tested, he found himself at a battle to keep his cool. It wouldn't be long before he was on the same level of anger and shock that Superboy was expressing as though _**HE**_ was the one about to be molested in his sleep.

"LOOK. I was just gunna come in here, suck you off, and if I liked it, I would have continued... if you let me... **or** if I _didn't_ like it I would have stopped slash if you _wanted_ me to stop, I would have just left. You were not supposed to be so easy to wake, nor have a bed made of WATER!"

Aqualad took this as an insult. He was about to yell at the boy for acting as though his sleeping conditions were wrong, but as soon as he let the first sound leave his mouth, he realized how loud he was getting, he realized that his voice at full capacity would have the whole team up and running to his aid, and emotions triggered by this event was the last thing he needed to deal with during missions.

"Look Superboy. I know you want to use me as your training dummy, but this isn't the kind of training I would like to personally do with you. Ask robin or kid flash for... help, I am sure they could find a reasonable resource for you to try your emotional hunger for men on. "

In all honesty, he really didn't want to deal with this. He wasn't gay, he loved Tul- oh that's right…. Garth….

Regardless….

Just because one female rejected, or rather moved on (he told himself), that didn't mean all of the other females in the world suddenly disappeared. Being an Atlantean meant that he heard and believed in the phrase, there are plenty of fish in the sea. Eventually, he would find another girl to love, they would wed and he would make his king proud with his becoming of a man.

But... truthfully he couldn't just reject Superboy outright. That would lead to half of the base being ruined, or maybe even a failed and catastrophic mission disaster due to superboy's unstable emotional situation.

"NO. It HAS to be you. If it's anyone else, then they might expect me to love them or whatever, and if it is you, you JUST proved that you don't care for guys, so why don't u let me do it… Wait… do you like Megan? Is that why you're so hesitant?"

Aqualad chuckled inwardly, not letting it show on the surface. To like Megan would be abusive. The girl probably wouldn't be able to entertain him for very long nor would be able to entertain her the way she wished to be. It wasn't that they were completely incompatible, after all they did make a team, as well as they filled a sort of Brother-Sister complex that he was sure she could learn from with her time on earth.

"No, that is not it. Megan is like a sister to me."

"Well then Dammit, is it artemis?"

Aqualad found himself laughing inwardly again, but his stern face was the only thing that the outward world could see.

"No. She is too childish for my tastes."

"Good, cuz if you said her, I would have told you I fucked her."

Do not investigate Kaldur. Do not investigate Kaldur. Do NOT investigate Kaldur.

"Look Superboy. -" He strategically placed his hand on superboy's shoulder. '-I know you might not understand this, but I just can't do what you ask of me. Sure, I am not seeking any female specifically right now, but cannot do this. Would be wrong, for me, and I Just can NO-"

Superboy clenched the hand that was on his shoulder. Bad move Kaldur. Bad move. He then pulled Kaldur in close... but Kaldur was on guard. If this was some kind of attempt to kiss him, it wasn't going to work. He wasn't so weak not to simply duck or move out of the way.

But instead of his expected attack, Superboy just pulled him close, letting their noses almost touch for what, To Kaldur, seemed like hours before he began to speak.

"Look. I didn't want it to end this way but you give me choice. If you had some chick you were going after at the moment, then I would have just let this go, but since you don't, and no one is here, and there are no cameras in our rooms, my mouth is going to go around your dick. If you don't like it, then fine, but if you do, I don't care. I am going to taste you. Now we can do this the **_hard_** way, or we can do this _easy_ way. What is it going to be Kaldur?"

Since when did Superboy talk like this? He must have _really_ started talking to Kid flash to have been able to open his mouth so much, Kaldur thought. But at the last sentence was said as a threat, and Kaldur still remembered what it was like back in Cadmus when he fought Superboy for the first time. If they fought here, then the damage would not go unnoticed, the team, WOULD be alerted, and there would be all around issues with everything. If they were by themselves in this hideout, then of course he would have openly fought... regardless if he knew the outcome... he needed kryptonite, he stated in the back of his mind.

Also, to his dismay, Superboy knew how to make a threat, and even worse, he could back up whatever he said.

"FINE. Just… Hurry up! I don't want you in my room longer than you need to be."

"I knew you would see it my way. Now take off your shirt, or I will do it for you."

Kaldur silently obliged, wanting to get this ordeal over with as soon as possible. The moments after were nerve-wracking as he was forced to bear those blue eyes staring at him with such lust it radiated from him in waves.

Superboy was oddly speechless as he leaned in to Kaldur's mouth. Just as he was about to make Kaldur's lips his own, a hand was skillfully placed between them, forcing him to stop where he had been.

"None of this. Be a **Man** of your word Super**BOY."**

Though it was said a little more harshly than what he had planned, the point was taken and a little anger flared across the broad face of the other. But he must have realized that he was acting out of line because then he became calm once again as he fell to his knees.

He looked into Kaldur's judging eyes as he put his hand under the elastic of Kaldur's underwear, completely ignoring the fact that he still had on his aqua blue pajamas.

With a strong yank originating under the other's underwear, he forced Aqualad to step right in front of him, making his crotch find a spot directly in front of his face. He began to pull down the band and the pajamas with one finger, excruciatingly slow. He was revealed aqua lad's happy trail then slowly but surely his penis, still limp regardless of the fact it was being exposed by THE Superboy.

But the most disturbing thing to Kaldur at the moment? Superboy's eyes never left aqualad's through this whole ordeal, and the look of determination that was on his face was slightly unnerving. It was only when Superboy looked down at aqualad's dick was when Kaldur allowed himself to breath.

"You are going to enjoy this."

Kaldur said nothing.

Superboy took this as an initiative to look up at him again. But this time was different. He stared him, and never let his eyes wonder as he placed the flaccid dick in his mouth, as though he was playing table tennis, or eating a bagel, or something mildly normal within good reason.

And when he had fit the whole thing in his mouth, he let it stay in for a bit, and Superboy let his head stay in that position as he looked into Kaldur's eyes from below, the atlantean standing proud as a warrior forced to watch his best friends get murdered. He was trying to make this unmemorable for himself.

Then without a hint of a warning, Superboy swirled his tongue around the phallic ornament, letting it encompass it like a tortilla around chicken in a fast food wrap. He did this a few more times, still staring Kaldur straight in the eyes all the while, before easing up on it, letting it nearly leave his mouth.

Then he went back down onto his meal, circling the shaft and the head Kaldur took note of what he was doing in silence. It was like he was testing out the flavor to a lollipop. Conner let himself get a few more seconds of the taste before let himself ease off again, but this time a 'pop' was heard as he fully disengaged himself from the organ.

Kaldur looked deep into Superboy's eyes, as the boy below him seemed to go through an indescribable change. His face started to glow a deep red, and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. Kaldur didn't quite was going on, but he had to endure whatever this was. Not to mention Superboy was doing a pretty good job on a flaccid penis.

"Are you done?"

Superboy's blush grew deeper at the inquiry, and for the first time since this whole ordeal, he put his head down in shame.

"Actually… I uh…. Was gunna say…. U taste really…... good…."

With the last word he looked back up and Kaldur realized the boy had actually turned himself on by his own actions. But the way he just said that caused Kaldur to be aroused... just a little bit. in the past when he had gotten a blowjob, the person usually had wanted to end it ASAP. But Superboy was a little more than "willing"; he was practically/actually on his knees feeding himself with Kaldur's baby maker.

And that thought, even though it was for a nano-second, caused him to get a jolt of erection, and then before he could will it back down, Superboy took notice of it, and launched himself back onto the other, sucking nearly desperately. The effort didn't go unrewarded, as Aqualad soon found himself fully erect, and fast, causing Superboy to gag when he was at full max length.

Superboy had to release to get more air, causing him to come face to face with the appendage of any woman's dream. He looked back at Kaldur, as if asking him with his pleading eyes was this all right, but then when Superboy had saw Kaldur's slightly flush face, he went back to stereotypical Conner. His face became more of a sly smirk, and he became more determined, and he seemed to be enjoying this situation too much for Kaldur's tastes.

"I want you in my mouth Kaldur, and I0'm happy to see you're happy to fill me up."

Conner had apparently learned how to talk dirty, and thinking back on the whole situation, _real_ dirty. Aqualad made a mental note to make him stop hanging out so much with the kid flash and definitely Artemis, it seems that they were having a _**very **_bad influence.

Or a very good one, by the way he was _**swallowing**_ his dick.

The way he was moving his mouth open shouldn't be legal, as Kaldur felt his whole world come falling down. When Superboy began to caress his stomach, and trace his V-muscles leading down to the organ he was currently stuffing down his throat, Kaldur began to lose his mind rather suddenly.

His hips begin to instinctively thrust into Conner's mouth, and Conner just stood there on his knees and allowed the male to fuck his face, his arms guiding the other into him on the standing hips. His eyes closed, he was completely focused at the task at hand.

"Fuck Superboy, I'm going to-"

Superboy in a haze opened his eyes to Kaldur's words. He honestly was so out of it he didn't hear what Kaldur had said. He let off of the pulsating dick and looked up at Kaldur, mouth open to ask what he was trying to tell him.

The shot was like a bucket spilling over a rock, that rock being Conner. It got in his mouth and the area between his neck and his chin, coating his "S" with a layer of white fluid. Kaldur looked down as he finished, realizing he had shot into Superboy's mouth. Not completely, but still enough to where Conner apparently had a good mouth full.

His mind went on slight panic mode. Even though he sort of didn't want this to happen, he was more respectable to have not warned the other before he did what he had done.

"Forgive me! I wasn't thinking, and I didn't mean t-"

Conner closed his mouth, effectively silencing him as though he had spoken. He then proceeded to look Kaldur in the eyes and make his swallowing obscenely obvious as the sound of a "gulp" was heard for all in the room. His shirt still covered in cum, he rose to his feet, continued to look Kaldur in the eyes and licked his lips.

He reached to his neck and swiped off a little more off of his body and licked it off.

"You taste good. I mean that. But I wont force you into this again, so thanks for the meal."

He began to walk out the door, Kaldur's mind otherwise gone for the day, but decided to turn back just as he reached the knob.

"Oh by the way, I'm not washing this shirt till we do this again, IF we do this again. Just thought u should sleep on that. It smells like you, and Id like a souvenir."

Before Aqualad could object, he had already left the room. He left Kaldur in such a confused state, everything had happened so fast; he didn't quite know what to do.

But he did know he had seen enough of Conner's eyes to haunt his dreams that night, and he knew all the details to them you would ever need to know.

"That boy.."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Read and review. I am deciding if I should do another chapter but we shall see.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Super Determination for Super Sex.

Author notes: Always take an update as a one shot, never anything else. That way you wont be surprised if it takes four years to update. Also, I like reviews, and I am pretty sure they are good incentive for me to continue writing the story. Other than that, this setup has been bothering me for a while, and I am pretty excited to be writing this story for you all to read. If you end up liking it too, please review ;)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own young justice. If I did, there would be more Kaldur interaction with the team.

Pairing: Aqualad xXx Superboy.

Summary: Superman has decided to use Aqualad to try out men. When he gets hooked, Aqualad is just the wrong place at the wrong time EVERY time. Not to mention with every encounter, things just progressively get more rough and damaging to both of the boys.

* * *

><p>This time it was on a mission when Superboy looked at him with <strong><em>that<em>** look.

On this Operation, it was Kaldur who was giving orders, sending everyone after the Time Shifter, a villain who was currently using his time based powers to steal diamonds from a giant safe house in the outskirts of Gotham.

He had sent Megan, Kid Flash and Robin in for investigation/hunting him down, since all three had special traits that allowed them to more easily locate their target within this situation. Artemis was scoping the three out from the rooftop, making sure to provide backup from above in case that it was needed.

He and Superboy were strategically placed in the middle of the safe house in a sort of closet, awaiting a signal from anyone so that they could head to the villain's position as the "powerhouses". Aqualad cringed subconsciously as he shut the door to the room, only to open it in case they were called to the battle. Time shifter would only freeze them in place if they tried to simply attack him all in one direction, so the element of surprise was needed to catch him off guard. If he happened to go into the room, then they would be in the perfect position to capture him, Kaldur would restrain him and Superboy would knock him unconscious before he could even muster up a single verse of his time spells.

And the point in time where the door was shut is where Superboy had began to act strange. Kaldur was pressed up against the door to the small storage room, looking through the window, trying to see any signs of the Time Shifter.

but... when he looked back at Superboy, who had begun giving him _**that**_ look. **_THAT_** look which he had not had seen in his eyes since that day _weeks_ ago in his room. Kaldur was sure that he had been looking into the other's eyes MORE than enough to say if he was indeed looking at him like **_that_ **or **not**. Kaldur also knew that if he looked at him directly for too long of a period right now, only bad things would occur, and he was NOT about to allow Superboy's hormones compromise a mission.

_Change the atmosphere Kaldur._

"Superboy, can you hear the Time Shifter with your hearing abilities?"

Do _not_ look at him Kaldur. Do _not_ look at him Kaldur. **DO _NOT_ look at him Kaldur.**

"No, he isn't making any distinct sounds, and there are too many machines outside of the warehouse to pinpoint the sound even if I could hear him."

"fine. then we shall just have to **patiently** wait till one of the three scouts can find him, and then we can end this **_mission_**."

Kaldur hoped, that if he stressed the fact that this was a mission, and operation, an objective, and then maybe, JUST maybe, Superboy wouldn't try anything stupid. He had hoped for too much. He knew he had heard with his atlantean ears slowly approaching footsteps.

Superboy was no ninja after all.

He didn't turn around, nor did said anything. But he knew what was going to happen if he did. Maybe if he did nothing and continued to focus on the window, the child would get the hint.

Apparently not saying anything means that you are giving consent.

Superboy proceeded to quickly entangle his arms around Aqualad's in such a way to restrict his further objections. then once the position was secure enough, he bit down in the groove of the tanned male's neck.

The bite was crushing, but it wasn't too much that Kaldur had to yell to release the pain. It was just enough to barely break the skin, so Kaldur felt himself inwardly scream at the molar intrusions, but then with his mind and quick concentration, he forced his voice into submission. They were still on a _MISSION, a **MISSION **_given to them by batman himself. He could _**not**_ mess this up. So he grit his teeth and bore it.

But when he felt Superboy's tongue smoothly swirl around the bite mark, he felt very, very odd.

It was like he was being blown all over again, and his legs were beginning to turn to mush. He wasn't moaning, but he could feel his vocal cords relaxing in preparation to do just that.

Superboy bit down again, more so on the edge of his last mark. It wasn't as hard, Aqualad's gills probably rejoiced at that, but Kaldur felt the teeth knock into his skin. It was feeling good, but Kaldur was not a willing participant of this encounter.

He could only clench his teeth to keep quiet as Superboy was marking him by teeth as to make him Conner Kent's property.

He let up in the biting to lean forward and whisper into the dark skinned males ear.

"Stop teasing me. i see you all around mount justice, and yet you wont let me please you..."

Superboy pressed his tongue hard across the marks he had made, causing Kaldur to loose some of the control he had over his vocal cords. The moan was sudden, and upon hearing it, Superboy became relentless in teasing the bruises that were of his creation, trying to pull more of the delightful sounds from the other's lips.

When Superboy let up on his hold to start roaming the other's body, Aqualad quickly went into action. He activated his tattoos in an unmerciful flash, causing electricity to surge instantly and painfully through the other. He then used both of his elbows to launch Superboy back into the wall, detangling himself further from the other.

Superboy let out a pained grunt, as his face began to flare with anger. He opened his mouth to speak, a little bit of blood on his lips but then before he could say a single syllable, a giant water hammer was poised in front of his face.

Kaldur began to speak through clenched teeth and a face full of intense rage and passion, yet the control he exerted with his volume levels was contradictory with the way that he was speaking.

"I swear to the _**king**_ _Conner **KENT**_, if you Jepordize this mission because you're feeling a bit under the weather, I will delete you from this team. We can NOT have you putting the entire team in danger just because you want to play games wit-"\

"Aqualad! We found him. He is in the fifth corridor to the left!"

Kaldur lowered the hammer in light of the news provided by Robin… now for a plan… he would have to see how he could use Superboy, regardless of how he had just tried to jump him. After all, they were still on the clock.

But before he could give an order, Superboy yelled in a raged state before launching himself past Kaldur and opened the door.

"**FINE**. I will end this fucking mission by **_MYSELF_**."

"Superboy! **NO**! We need a **PLAN**!"

Superboy looked back as he was about to collide with the wall leading to the 5th corridor. In that split second, Kaldur saw what he was feeling with his eyes. It was odd…

Like he was sexually frustrated, but not.. but … but like..

He was turned **_on_**.

The proceeding sounds of crumbling rock and exploding force was unmistakable. Superboy planned to make his entrance known completely. He was determined and Kaldur knew all too well it was nearly impossible to stop this out of control train.

He did his best to get his mind back in focus before he decided to also use the path that Superboy was making.

When he got to the fifth corridor he saw the frail body of Time Shifter in Superboy's hand, mission complete and objective obtained. Robin was patting him on the shoulder for a job well done and was not shocked to see Kaldur lagging behind.

"Hey! Superboy was amazing. He used the rocks and rubble as cover to go in for the k.o. blow. Time Shifter was so whelmed he couldn't even see the punch coming."

Kaldur appreciated the success probably just as much as his other teammates appreciated it, but he was still feeling angry, and he had to speak with Superboy before it ended with one of their friends or one of them getting hurt severely.

They turned Time Shifter over to the authorities before they headed back to the ship. However Kaldur rushed forward and made it a heavy point to be the first to enter the ship. He felt his neck. The bite mark was probably still as obvious as it currently stung. He had to keep it under wraps to keep his team from investigating the situation.

After he heard that the rest of the team was in the ship, he ran to the infirmary to grab some bandages to wrap himself up, and just for good measure he also wrapped up his arms, which actually had been injured in the previous battle.

But with his sense of leadership and judgement, he decided that it was best not to fly in the same room with the other team members as they made their way back to mount justice. He never underestimated his teammates, and he knew even kid flash probably had enough detective skills within him to connect points A to B. He told the team on the intercom he was going to rest in the infirmary, as the battle took more out of him than he had originally thought.

As they took off, he looked out the window of the infirmary, planning to run to his room as soon as he had the ability to… _wait_. Not **_his_** room. Superboy would know that was where he could find him.

Shit.

A knock was quickly making itself at the door. Kaldur flinched and activated his tattoos into his water-bearers. It probably was Superboy coming for round two. He kept himself ready. He was not going to let this go on any longer.

To his complete surprise, it was robin that entered the room when Kaldur told him to enter. He lightened up, put away his weapon, noting the mock-shock that graced itself across robin's features.

"Whoa, somebody is on edge. Does this have anything to do with that hickey you're trying to hide on your neck?"

Aqualad cursed as loud as he could in his brain with out it showing on his face. He began to think of a response. Maybe robin was joking and this was a surface dwellers response to being mildly injured and patching it up the way he had done. Maybe he could just play it off in a similar fashion?

"Funny that yo-"

"And I know Superboy did it. He was hard when he barged in the room, and I'm pretty sure the only reason he would be was because I interrupted whatever you two were doing with the help call."

"Fuck."

_**FUCK**_. That one was said out loud. Kaldur obviously was beginning to slip up.

But... then again, Robin was the 'son' of Batman. If he had to truly make an educated guess which of the other members would be the first to notice this… _thing_ going on between him and superboy, the boy wonder would have to be the one, regardless of his young age.

"So how long have you two been goin at it? Cuz this lover's spat seems pretty recent for you to have been acting so differently with him lately."

Kaldur could feel the rage stirring up within him.

"'**We**' have not been **going** at anything. He came onto **me** a Week ago and we haven't done anything since. He just tried to _**violate**_ me in the closet in today's mission. He is putting us all in danger."

Robin took in the information as if he was in deep thought. To Aqualad, it was as though he was making bridges and collecting all the facts and observations he had made and were now putting them all together.

"Well if you think of it like that, why do you keep looking at him like you're wanting him to do something?"

Kaldur scrounged his face as though he had said something sour.

"Didn't you just hear me? He tried to come onto me and ever since he did, I was being wary of his actions since that time. I _look_ at him so that I can be aware of what he is going to do, and so I can react. Today's incident occurred because I took my eyes **_off_** of him."

Robin shook his head as he raised his wrist holding his projector watch. He then pulled up some footage from three days ago when the team was eating some of megan's fresh cookies.

The situation was simple. Artemis had been over watching her production of the treats, and as a result they were made to be eaten this time, and so the team had a sort of 'congratulations' dinner.

They sat at the long table, with Aqualad and Superboy being on opposite sides of the long side of the table, but not directly across from each other.

Kaldur looked at the images, somewhat disturbed that Robin had hacked the visuals to mount justice so easily, but then again this _was_ Robin we were conversing about.

"Yes robin, I remember this night. I was looking at him to make sure he was acting **norm**-"

"no Aqualad, look more closely at **_how_** you're looking at him."

Silence fell through the infirmary as Kaldur began to investigate the footage as though it was a murder scene. From what he could see at first, it was just as he had remembered, he kept looking at Superboy to make sure he wasn't trying anything silly under the table or something.

But as the tape went on, he could tell what Robin was trying to insinuate.

Each time he ate, he sort of glared at superboy. From the inside of his head, he was just glancing every so often at the boy, but here on the video, every time there was a pause in the general conversation of how delicious the cookies were, he would lock eyes with superboy, and sometimes even he would just be staring at his chest.

It wasn't intentional the way he was staring, he was sure of it, but at the same time he could see why it could be taken differently than he wanted. When they stared at each other, it was like watching two dolphins before they leave to go make rough and passionate love. in all honesty, Kaldur was not trying to angrily look at the other when he glanced at him during that dinner, and since he was so concerned with how the other would act, he didn't even realize that his other team members were still in the room.

also, in the video he could see how this was affecting superboy. Conner was more physically bothered and restless after he had locked eyes with Kaldur than before, and the way he ate his food progressively slowed down, like he wasn't satisfied with the meal anymore, and when it was all over, and the whole team had looked like they were done, he was the first to rise to his seat. At that point Kaldur no longer took him as a threat and talked to his other team mates, and he missed the longing look of companionship that his broader teammate was giving him that he was apparently content in ignoring.

"ah….."

Kaldur realized his rude behavior. it wasn't like the clone could truly grasp the situation.. he simply was not old enough to understand this...

"So why AREN'T you with him. I think it would be good for him anyway."

Kaldur's face could only show so much shock in a day, and that sentence probably made him fill his quota for the afternoon.

"Robin, I am Straight. I never once initiated ANY of this with superboy. And I wised to keep it that way."

Robin clicked his teeth as though he was severally disappointed in the answer.

"is that so? So you're saying you couldn't be happy with a guy?"

"**No**, that's not it, i am not against gay relationships or anything, it's just that **_I_** do not wish to be **in** one."

"Why? For a leader you seem awfully scared of the situation, and you're letting this effect teamwork. You're lucky I've been hiding Superboy's mood swings that were caused because YOU have been looking like you want him. I mean cut the guy a break, he doesn't know what he wants, but he Thinks that he wants you... a **LOT** The least you could do is humor him."

Kaldur couldn't believe he was having this sort of talk from this, what was he? Thirteen?, year old boy. The boy didn't know that he was just being used for Superboy's amusement, in the same way a toy is used for playing. This thing that was between them wasn't romantic, nor was it mutual.

"look Robin, I am going to be honest and blunt with you, since you seem like you can take this. Superboy just wanted to try me out for sexual desires because I was, in his eyes, the manliest one on the team. This isn't emotionally driven, and I believe it is a choice he will regret optioning into once he makes it. I refuse to be his excuse for emotional struggle when I do not need to be, and he can learn self-control."

Robin was unfazed. He must have inherited nerves from the bat.

"He told me that already when I asked him what was up. But he told me since that night he _blew_ you, he actually realized that _he_ really wanted **more** from you."

Shit, Superboy also had no sense of decency if he was telling this boy that what he had done with the team leader against his will… but then again he was under a year old to Kaldur's knowledge. wait... did that meant that he showed robin the...

"please god tell me he didn't show you."

"no, I know he sleeps in it, but he wouldn't show it to me. That **_shirt_** is holy to him. That boy is hooked on you, and I think you're too stuck up on the fact he has a penis to realize this. Get your head in the game and man up Kaldur. Or stop the way you've been acting before I go batman and tell him to deal with the situation and how you are letting this affect the team seeing as you are the team leader."

Kaldur closed his eyes to think, to maybe think of a plan… but when he opened his eyes, Robin was gone. He almost forgot he did that, and right know, that's what he needed him to do to help him clear his head.

Looked like he didn't have much time to think as the team landed home, and the ship's door opened up for the teammates to leave.

He made his way out of the ship, and joined his teammates, all of them asking if he had felt better, even superboy and robin. When he waved them all off, he was not shocked to see Superboy linger behind.

the superteen kicked at the floor to the landing room, not looking at Kaldur in the eye like Aqualad had been accustomed of him doing. Instead he locked eyes with the lines on the floor formed from the tiles, speaking in a sort of rush.

"Sorry… I Just.. couldn't control myself today…. We haven't been in private since.. You know, and I thought we coul-"

"Superboy. We **need** to talk."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. Read and review. This might be the end of the chapters? :p reviiiieewwwwwwwww n tell me what you think of the progress of the story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Super Determination for Super Sex.

Author notes: Always take an update as a one shot, never anything else. That way you wont be surprised if it takes four years to update. Also, I like reviews, and I am pretty sure they are good incentive for me to continue writing the story. Other than that, this setup has been bothering me for a while, and I am pretty excited to be writing this story for you all to read. If you end up liking it too, please review ;)

Disclaimer: No, I do not own young justice. If I did, they wouldn't be having only 9 episodes out as of now.

Pairing: Aqualad Xxx Superboy.

Summary: Superman has decided to use Aqualad to try out men. When he gets hooked, Aqualad is just the wrong place at the wrong time EVERY time. Not to mention with every encounter, things just progressively get more rough and damaging to both of the boys.

* * *

><p>"Superboy. We <strong>need<strong> to talk."

Obviously, Kaldur was not playing games. He stared darkly and penetratingly into the other's blue eyes. His gaze was not budgeting in the slightest. The super teen didn't really know how to return the look, since Kaldur was glaring at him with a passion he really was not accustomed too.

So he did the best that he could not to look uncomfortable, which was to stand still... and he had trouble doing this.

"Yes Aqualad, you need me?"

Maybe if he acted as formal as possible.. then the previous encounter would be forgiven to some extent. Acting humble was what people did they wished to get the least amount of punishment possible. After all, The G-Genomes **had** taught him the art of war, and Conner was sure that what he was doing with Kaldur at the moment could be considered a monumental crusade of sorts... At least for his not so developed emotions they were.

"What do you think the things between us _we_ have been doing is called in the English language?"

Well that was an odd question.. He never really put an analysis to what they were _doing…_ but it wouldn't hurt to answer, though… right?

"I believe in american society it's called flirting?"

A blush ran across his cheeks flushing nicely across his strong features as he admitted to what he was trying to do. However, he still was really trying to keep solid to his goal of avoiding Kaldur's eye, who had adapted a _very_ direct pattern of sight, trying to link his eyes to superboy's without restraint.

"No. It is not. Are you familiar with the term assault?"

Superboy's flush went away faster than the speed of light as he continued to listen to the other's words. it must have appeared Inane that he would have blushed .

"For simplicity's sake, it is when a person forces themselves upon another without consent. It is also called rape, sexual assault, and I am positive there is more slang and terms you can find on your own time to describe the term..."

Kaldur allowed a moment to pass before he continued, allowing the silence surrounding them to accentuate and power his words. this mere act of holding speech caused Superboy to aggressively feel more shame then he had ever felt in his **_life_** and as a side effect he shook where he stood, only capable now of waiting for the other to finish.

"it is against the law, and truthfully, I could have you arrested for what you have done to me. But I am not going to report you. Why? It is because we are a team and should be acting as one...However, do not take this speech as a sign of acceptance for what you have done, nor as a silent approval, for I still do not wish to be bothered in the way that you have been bothering me. Also, do not run to Robin, a boy of _young_ age, telling him of our issues. He isn't old enough to grasp the concepts surrounding what you have been doing to me, and as a result he is putting me on the spot as being a villain, when **_you_**, Superboy, have been acting as one."

That last sentence had been the finishing blow to Superboy. He looked down and away, not even risking the possibility that his eyes could connect with the other.. Kaldur placed a hand on his shoulder… not as fast as he usually would have, but in the end he found a firm grip on the other's shoulder.

"But like I said… we are a **_team_**… we should deal with our issues like one… all right?"

Kaldur left it at that. He obviously didn't want superboy's input. He left the clone to wallow in his emotional turmoil; he had put himself there from what he had done on his own whim.

Superboy suddenly became hyper aware of the empty state of the landing room, and how he was dealt such a finishing blow.

But to counter the defeat he just suffered, he realized that the truth of the matter was his wants for the other were not just **futilitarian** Thinking.

He honestly should have been more understanding, and have learned from this interaction with Kaldur, (as Aqualad was probably hoping for) but with reflection he realized that the feeling was neither passive nor submissive. In fact, he was sort of furious. And in the act of being such, he punched the wall with so much force that there was an unmistakable shake that must have surged through the entire building. He looked toward the door that the other had just exited through.

Did the _team **leader**_ really think that this would have been over with a simple talk?

XOX

Kaldur awoke in his usual situation.

That… and no molesting Superboy nearby.

Thank the king.

He took a deep breath of fresh air. He took such a thing as a blessing nowadays. I mean, he honestly wouldn't have to worry too much Superboy was in fact there when he awoke, since he never actually did anything to truly **_hurt_** the him… it was just obvious that the two of them existent in a private setting wasn't something Kaldur consider _relaxing_ to say the least.

But something WAS different today. Kaldur didn't know if it was his hunch or something in the air, but something was off.

He looked to the clock for some warning, or some form of alarm he should have noted that he did not in his initial awakening. On its bubbly display there was a very vivid and "loud" 2: 32 pm. Other than waking a little later than usual, nothing seemed out of the ordinarily. He decided that it would be best to ignore the feeling and to see what the rest of his team was doing on their day off.

After washing for the day, he made his way to the kitchen where he saw a very peculiar sight.

Everyone was present, yes, but something was in fact, **_very_** wrong. Artemis and kid flash were conversing to robin, something very entertaining Kaldur, had to assume, because they were paying a blind eye to the two other occupants in the room.

Superboy had **_Megan_** within his **_arms_**, too close to have be accidental, or unnoted. In fact, the Martian seemed to be _quite_ comfortable with her surroundings, looking at superman occasionally while making her cookies that she, oh so loved, to make.

As if Superboy somehow picked up the ability to read minds, he looked up to meet Kaldur's astonished gaze, a devilish smirk crossed his features. Kaldur instantly understood the situation completely. After all, a leader had to be quick on the uptake of situations actions.

"Superboy. **Come with me**. **_NOW._**"

The whole team was shocked, but to everyone Superboy tried to appear the most shocked even though he was just looking into Kaldur's eyes just seconds before predicting a similar reaction once he had been found out.

"Kaldur! I didn't even see you enter. Fine."

He looked back at Megan as he left her with a fleeting sense of warmth. Sending her into a blush that she couldn't quite control. Kaldur's emotional level sparked up instantly at the actions, and the anger on his face was all the visible to his teammates. Fearful to interfere, they just probably simply wanted to know what had their leader in such a fuss.

Superboy took his time approaching, as though this was no matter at all. As soon as he was within striking range, Kaldur fiercely grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room all the way down the hall. Superboy made little effort to resist or act as though he was surprised, now that they were out of visible range of the other team members.

As soon as they were in a room completely alone with the door nearly crushed shut, Aqualad planted a firm slap upon Conner's face. The clone obviously had not expected it, and as a reaction from fighting so much instantly made an effort to counter attack in a sort of rage grab for the other's neck. Kaldur ducked fast enough to cause Superboy to "punch" the wall behind him, and while he was still within range, Aqualad made two quick strikes to his stomach before puling him nearly off of the ground by his shirt.

"You _FOOL_. What do you _believe_ you are **_doing_**! What do you _hope **to** **achieve.**_"

Superboy looked down at his captor, not smiling or having an angry look cross his features. He knew exactly what the other was talking of, and it also seemed obvious to Kaldur he knew that something like this probably would have occurred.

"I'm about to start dating Megan. I haven't asked her out officially, but I am sure she can feel it coming when I said that I found her enjoyable in front of everyone."

Kaldur slammed his body against the wall, obviously taking mind into the fact he wouldn't be damaged from such a random and fierce strike.

"How **_dare_** you treat- How DARE you act as though she is nothing but a pawn! I don't know what kind of game you THINK are playing here, but I will **_not_** allow it to continue.

Superboy smiled at the expression of anger. He flicked the other boy's hand off of his own, letting it seem obvious that he could have done so in the first place.

Don't think my feelings aren't real just because **_you_** don't want me. I am my own person, and I will do what I want. You can't stop me so stop acting like you can.

Kaldur grimaced at the thought that this would all end terribly for Megan, when she did nothing to have deserved it. Superboy WAS using her to get back at him, but Aqualad was not certain to what extent the emotions for the girl were fabricated.

"superboy. For the sake of all that is right with the world, please tell me with your own voice that you honestly like her and this isn't just some ill attempt to get me to like you through force."

The muscular clone paused for a moment, as if he was truly contemplating the question at hand. As if he had to wonder if he honestly had liked the girl?

"The answer is yes. I do like her. But...in comparison to you she is just a place holder."

Those were along the lines of the kinds of words that kaldur did not want to hear. He paled when he realized that his hope for team peace was yet simply a dream, and would remain in that state. Eventually they would break up, Megan's heart would be broken due to the Atlantean's indirect actions. This was a terrible reality.

"What do you want me to do Superboy. What will out take you to call this thing off that you have going on with megan?"

Superboy looked flabberghasted. Probably not from what kaldur had just said, after all that was probably what he wanted in the first place, but from rather the conviction in which he had said it.

"So if I asked you to get on your knees and to suck me off like I did to you, you would do it?"

Kaldur's face looked as sturdy as it did two seconds ago.

"Yes."

Superboy let that moment linger in the air before he started to speak. Call it revenge for earlier, he thought in his head.

"Sorry...but as good as that would sound, I actually want your consent. I want **you** Kaldur, and you can't return my feelings. I am Hurt. But I'm NOT stupid. I know that if I date Megan, sooner or later I'll develop a liking for her. It is part of the familiarity theory of psychology, as the G-Genomes have taught me."

Conner almost laughed at his lies. Hanging out with Kid Flash once again proved beneficial.

But Kaldur couldn't tell if the other was being completely sincere or not, but he did know that such a plan was wrong, and to play with emotions in such a manner was just bad for not only Superboy, but Megan as well.

"No. I _forbid_ you to date Megan out of a need to get over me. You will not use the other members of this team as your personal rebound objects due to your personal rejections. You **_will_** listen to my order, or I will see that you will be thrown off of this team."

He turned around, thinking in his head that his point was made, and that was all. There would be nothing else to say after all, and they should part ways. If he kept talking to Superboy, it was only possible that he or the other would get angry, or maybe even furious, and all that he was trying to achieve in peace would be thrown out the window. He didn't even truly get to ignore Conner's existence though, for no sooner that he turned around, Superboy had punched through the wall, making a semi-creater that FORCED him to give him full attention.

…. Since when had Conner Superboy Kent started crying?

"Kaldur, what's wrong with me. Why won't you like me? Is it something I did to you? Please tell me. I don't want this hatred between us. I know I said you were just an experiment but that was a lie. I thought if I presented myself to you like that, the burden of the situation comparatively would seem less of an ordeal, and more of a situation you _had_ to get through. So please, just please allow me this one chance to be with you. You don't have to do anything you don't want, and I will break up with megan _easily_. Just…"

he shifted his head to the side, causing more tears to fall from his face in a stern shake of sadness and want.

"..don't look at me with hatred in your eyes. You're the reason I left Cadmus.."

superboy lifted his head slowly but surely to the other, wondering just what he would say in response. All he wanted was to be accepted, and was willing to do whatever it took to become just that.

Kaldur honestly was shocked. If it wasn't from the showing of such strong conviction and commotion, or the tears, it was from just pure shock from everything put in the same time frame. He was not ready for something like this, and it probably unnerved him incredibly so. Here this uh… well he couldn't really say "grown" clone… was crying.

Honestly? What was he SUPPOSED to do… he was the leader… yet he could not plan a reasonable next step. What could he honestly do? WHAT could he honestly do….

"Superboy."

He looked up; trying to wipe away whatever residue was on his face with the back of his hands. It was obvious he was the kind of shocked at his own display of emotion.

"You cannot string Megan along like that though. First comes first, you _Must_ stop this nonsense immediately… then I may give you a sliver of a **_chance_**…. For _real_ this time."

Superboy's face lit up at the realization of what Kaldur was saying to him. But he kept his emotions in check, strongly refusing himself the pleasure of tackling the other to the ground.

"Do you mean it? Will you honestly give me a chance?"

Kaldur fidgeted where he stood. This **_was_** still an awkward situation for him after all. But as a man, once the words left his mouth he had to go through with it.

"Yes Superboy, now go tell Megan that you do not see her in the way that she wishes you to see her."

"Kiss me first."

The request was so sudden that Kaldur gasped from merely the thought. Superboy saw his chance and didn't even let Kaldur seriously decide his choice of action before rushing forth in speeds that could have rivaled superman. He placed his lips on the others, slipping his tongue inside with a quick jab at Kaldur's before running off to the team room to express the wishes of his team leader.

A little bit of saliva from the exchange was left on Kaldurs bottom lip, but it was ignored at the thought of it all. Did that really just happen? Really? Not to mention the fact he was blushing at how defenseless he had been. He **_couldn't_** have become so _defenseless so **easily**_, it must have been that Superboy was being more aggressive and it was affecting his ability to defend himself… or something akin to that.

He wiped off the spit from their interactions before pacing himself to the team room, something telling him he should do damage control just in case megan decided to go ballistic or something.

Just to be careful of course. No chances should be taken ever, if they could be avoided. He learned this as the team's leader.

Upon walking into the team room, every soul within it turned to face him. But they all did not turn slow, it was as as though he stepped on the face of a dolphin in front of a peta enthusiast.

With a lightning quick scan of the room he realized that superboy was **_not_** in the room.

His face hardned. Just a tad. Just a tad.

Do NOT assume Kaldur. Do NOT assume Kaldur. Do **_NOT_** assume.

"**_what,_** did he say."

"That he was in love with you, and you will love him back."  
>Aqualad's face became even harder in spirit than it was before. He looked to megan to see how she had taken such news.<p>

She was smiling.

"Megan, I am sorry. This was NOT my doing… he is… how shall I put this.."

"Oh don't worry Kaldur. I _know_."

Kaldur raised his eyebrow. Did she read his mind? Superboys?... he didn't particularly like that tone with megan's voice behind it.

"What do you mean by that? You know reading minds is restricted, not to mention punishable."

He had to be stern, or else she just might think he was playing tough more so than actually meaning what he had said.

"oh no, it wasn't that. As soon as Superboy said how he was after you the way he did it clicked. it was a HUUUUGGEE "Hello Megan! , and probablyusedmetogettoyou." I mean that's kinda hurtful to think about but then I realize that must mean that he really wants you to like him no matter what the cost, whichIguessiskindacute."

Luckily Kaldur was able to keep up with speed talkers, because he was sure that whole little blurps went fast enough for the people who didn't know what she was talking about to not be able to understand her.

"well…. Yes. I just wish you can forgive me. I did not mean to hurt anyone's feelings."

"oh it is all right, but I guess you can teach me an atlantean recipe as a consolation."

She smiled to her leader.

If only all girls could be this sweet. But really… he didn't know any Atlantean recipe by heart... he would have to go investigate one soon for her.

"oh, where did Superboy go to?"

Artemis was the one to speak up.

"**_your_** boy went into his room after his confession. I guess he realized what he had said and went into his room to think about it. If I were you, if go check up on **_that_**."

Kaldur turned to leave the group. After all, team unity was an issue he was assigned to watch over, and a disgruntled teammate may be prove to be a dangerous on a mission. He neared the hall way that lead to each of the rooms, but as he was about to make the necessary turns, he turned around and looked at the members, whom he already knew were still looking at him as though he was going to explode.

"listen. If any single one of you has an issue with what Superboy feels, I personally will make sure that I deal with you appropriately. Do not use our…. Relationship as a teasing instrument, nor will I have any of you asking about anything that the general public would consider… _tender_ subjects. If I learn of any such activity, you will not be able to sleep at night, I will make it so."

Although he said the words professionally, at the ending line, where he had decided to turn around and continue walking, everyone else in the room shuddered in concern and slight fear. Even megan, who really didn't have a reason to have been so concerned.

Artemis looked the hallway until she could pretty much stake her life on the fact that their leader had gone out of earshot.

"About time they hooked up, Kaldur was being so obsessive over the jockstrap. Who wants to bet on how long it'll take before they screw?

"ARTEMIS!"

XOX

A knock was heard at the door. Superboy looked up from at the floor. Obviously he had a visitor.  
>He stood up and walked at a slow pace to the door, calculating the different people that it could have been.<p>

When he opened the door, he could say that he was just a little shocked that it was the person he _wanted_ it to be.

"Oh, hi Kaldur… I guess you heard… I am so stupid, I just started going off at the mouth when I just meant to tell her that wasn't interested."

Kaldur raised an eyebrow…_'going off at the mouth'_ was _not_ something he was informed of by the others… what exactly had he had said? No matter. He had already stated what he thought of the subject to the others, so if they dared to cross the line, it would be their own reason to start their day of reckoning _earlier_ than scheduled.

"it is all right Superboy. I just came to see how you were faring. I heard you left the team room abruptly, so I came as soon as I could."

"yeah.. im ok, just getting ready for _bed_…"

the silence that followed made the wish obvious. Superboy was learning his talking tricks, such as the silent emphasis effect. Kaldur shook off the cringe he had almost made at the thought, and Superboy began to anxiously rub the back of his neck, refusing to look Kaldur in the eyes, just like before.

"Fine. I will join you, just let me shower and get ready to join you."

Kaldur left the room, not missing the elated face Superboy gave him from the moment he heard the next to last word.

He smiled. It was like he was pleasing a child with air. This situation he got himself in probably wouldn't be as bad as he initially thought it would be. Lucky Kaldur is lucky, the Atlantean thought.

He quickly washed and readied himself for bed, knocking once again at the other's door. When it was opened Superboy opened with a slight change of clothing… that slight change being "nothing".

Kaldur sighed. Superboy was _that_ kind of sleeper.

"Hey Kaldur, are you ready to sleep over?"

He obviously still didn't know about decency, something Aqualad guessed in the end would be his responsibility to teach all the remaining lessons revolving around the subject.

"Is it because I'm naked? I thought it was ok since we are dating?"

Kaldur blankly stared at him, as though no argument in the world could have detoured his wish.

"Put on underwear at least Superboy. Or I will leave this very moment."

Super rushed to his drawers, as though Kaldur was making haste on that threat of leaving. He slipped on some solid black boxer briefs, and Kaldur let out a sigh of relief. At least **_that_** was out of the way he guessed.

He made his way for Superboy's bed, trying to see what would be the most comfortable way in lying in a bed that wasn't filled water like his own.

"Oh and Superboy, if you _want_ something, such as me staying the night over, you must be assertive. You cannot simply wish for something silently, or it will never happen. That applies to all of life, not just with _us_."

Superboy nodded as he watched Kaldur slink into his bed as though he was… testing the waters of his mattress. It was quite funny and he found himself chuckling as he slipped into the bed after the other.

But when he found himself looking into Kaldur's eyes, which by the way, were essentially glaring at his soul, he almost regretted joining him in his own bed.

They laid in the bed like that, just looking at each other till Superboy decided to break the silence.

"Lets make out. And you kiss me this time. Like you mean it."

Kaldur let out what Superboy would speedily label a groan before he inched closer to his body. He kept looking at him with that look but the time it took for him to even move was slower than that of a kryptonian slug.

He felt Aqualad grab his shoulders as he was almost…. Forcing his body to come closer. That look… and how he was acting.. it wasn't disgust… it was…

"KALDUR! YOU'RE SHY!"

The speed of which Kaldur quickly put his hand over the other's mouth contradicted the pace he had been going just moment before. It all made sense now. All this acting and his unwilling to date before… he was too shy to do such things in public, let alone to a team that he was to be the leader of. He was not… homophobic… but hesitant and fearful of the situation. If he honestly didn't want this, he was sure that he could be completely rejecting Superboy. It wouldn't have been a direct rejection to hurt him, but he most certainly would not be sharing a bed with the other at the moment.

"**Quiet**. Do not assume what you do not know Superboy."

Superboy closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting his tongue dart out and coat Kaldur's fingers with saliva. Kaldur instinctively cringed and pulled his hand back squirking out a "don't do that"! in tangent with his actions

"I am not assuming. You aren't being true to your emotions. Its like the tale of the duck and the swan."

Kaldur wiped his hand on the edge of his pajamas. He would have wiped it on Conner's shirt if it weren't for the simple fact that he was not wearing one.

"Forgive me, I do not know the tale."

"long story short, A swan liked this duck but didn't go for it because it WAS a duck. The duck is me, and the swan is you."

"Superboy, you can not compare this story to our situation."

"Why? I'm kryptonian and your atlantean. Im pretty sure the story _can_ be applied here."

Kaldur held his face within his palm.

"Superboy, that is not the point. We are two _males_."

"other than that, what's stopping you from liking me?"

"… well…"

Honestly, nothing. But if Kaldur said that, then he would be providing ammo to be used against him. Startled and shocked, yes, but foolish was NOT something Kaldur could endorse.

"The answer is nothing."

Superboy took both of the other's hands and in a way forced them on either side of his body, causing Kaldur to be placed directly on top of the other, looking deeply into the other's eyes.

"you do not have to be shy with me, nor gentle. You can be rough with me, my body can take it, and so can I. stop treating me like an imported porcelain doll."

Superboy didn't budge. He wanted Kaldur to start this, and he was being hard headed about the whole situation. To the clone, this was nothing of concern, and Aqualad was acting quite foolish. But to the other, it was very much the opposite in all matters.

But he bit back his regret functions and dived down to meet Superboy's lips letting them press darkly against them before deciding to take it in **_that_** direction by opening Superboy's mouth with his tongue.

It did start gentle and warm.

Both of them were hesitant once entry was made, and both were getting their minds wrapped around the fact and feelings that came with what they were doing…

But soon, Kaldur's sexual drive took over his need to hold back and to care about what his 'seas' his mouth was currently invading. The tongues began to dance a violent dance, and several times moans were ripped out of all of the both of them, till Superboy ultimately gave into an intense feeling and moaned loud enough to fill the room.

The shirtless one broke the kiss, panting for breath. His hands were no longer holding down the dark skinned boy's, but in their passion session he had wrapped his arms around the atlantean's body, holding him closer to his own.

He took several gasps of air before shifting positions and letting Kaldur go, then facing the other way as though nothing had happened.

Kaldur was so shocked from the loss of warmth and the buzz of making out with Conner that it took him a few moments to realize that this thing that just happened… just happened. But as soon as he did, he became slightly flustered.

"you can NOT be serious."

"I wanna take this… slow. But not really slow, I expect sex within the week, but still, not on the first night. I know that is bad within good relationships of society, and aren't you all about being _good_ with _society_?"

Oh that little bastard… he was smiling when he said that.

"**_fine_**. But mark my word, you will pay for this."

Kaldur turned around, and now they both lie in the bed panting, both of them still a little out of breath from the actions they performed just a few moments before they conversed.

It was once again Superboy the shirtless boy equivalent to a human tank who broke this sort of _awkward_ silence.

"Can we cuddle?"

"I would like that."


End file.
